


Pain

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Weecest, punch - freeform, slight abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of an argument Dean punches Sam.  Can Sam forgive him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

Sams mouth hung open as the pain in his cheek blossomed, Deans hand still held up, still curled into a fist. Dean looked just as shocked as Sam felt, his eyes wide and free of the anger they held just moments before. It was a fight, a dumb fight that seemed to pop out of no where, but always came up. Came up every time that John would come home for a few hours and then be gone again. Sam hated it and at times felt like he hated their dad. Sure he knew what was out there, known since he was 14 and that was two years ago. It didn't matter that he hated being dragged across the country and taken in and out of schools left and right and then told to just fit it.

He doesn't even remember what really started this fight, just that he had gotten madder when Dean tried to defend John. The yelling had just gotten worse, Sam only taking a moment to thank something that they were in a little cabin this time, not a motel. It all came to a stand still when Deans fist did the most talking for him.

“Wow, I guess he is more important than me.” Sam said, his eyes starting to brim with tears before he took off towards his room.

A few months ago Dean would have easily caught him, but Sam was getting taller and faster. So he was able to make it to his room and close and lock the door before Dean got there, his palms slapping on the wood.

“No, no baby boy. Please, let me in.” Deans voice sounded like he'd been swallowing nails.

“Why don't you go call dad, since obviously you love him more.” Sam snapped back, tears rolling down his cheeks, the ones going over his new bruise stinging.

“Sammy, please, don't say that. I love you, so much.”

“Yea, sure.”

“I do, I love you more than life itself.”

“Tell that to the shiner on my face.”

Dean let out a sob, the sound of his nails sliding down the door could be heard.

“Sammy.”

“Not once, not once have you ever hit him when you've argued. Oh wait, those are few and far between too.”

“Please.”

“Go away Dean, I don't want to be around you right now.”

“I'm so sorry.” Dean said, another sob coming from his lips as Sam felt more tears fall down his own cheeks.

It was a little while, but Sam eventually heard Dean get up and walk away from the door. Sam wrapped his arms around his legs and cried into his knees. He wasn't sure how long he was on the floor, long enough for his ass to hurt and his head to throb, but he stood up. For a moment he debated just staying in his room all night, but pain pills were in the bathroom and thanks to mice he wasn't allowed to keep food in his room.

So he unlocked the door and let him self out. He tried listening for Dean, but couldn't hear anything but the low mumble of the tv in the living room. Heading into the bathroom, he grabbed a few pills and washed them down with a handful of water. After going to the bathroom he slowly made his way to the kitchen, passing the door to the living room. He peeked in for a moment, not finding Dean though since the tv was on, the knew he was still in the house. When he finally got to the kitchen, he almost turned and went back to his room, seeing Dean at the kitchen table. His stomach didn't like that idea however since it rumbled at him.

Taking a deep breath, he walked into the kitchen, heading to the fridge and opening it.

“Sammy.” Dean said softly.

Sam just bit his lip and pulled out the pan of stew from yesterday before going and grabbing a bowl. Dean didn't say anything again until the bowl was in the microwave.

“Sammy, please talk to me.”

“I don't think I have anything to say to you.” Sam said, sticking his hands in his hoodie pockets, leaning against the counter.

Dean stood up, then sat back down when Sam flinched at him moving closer, a pained look falling over his face again.

“I'm sorry, so sorry.” Dean said, starting to cry again.

“You should be.”

“And I am, I never should have hit you. I'm so sorry.”

“There are other things you should be sorry for too.” Sam said, pulling his food out and grabbing a spoon.

“I'm sorry I yelled at you and the fight and trying to defend dad, I just.”

“Can't help it, right?” Sam asked, sneering a little as he sat down as far from Dean as he could.

“I need to believe that he's doing good, that you aren't miserable for no reason. I need to believe that or I'll break down, knowing that you aren't happy.”

“Before today, you could always make me happy. I hate our life, but I had you.”

“Not have?” Dean asked, his voice shaking.

“I don't know anymore Dean.” Sam said, trying not to cry at the way Dean started to sob, Sam picking his bowl up and leaving the kitchen.

~*~

Later that night, Sam tossed and turned in his bed, feeling cold and achey. His face still hurt, though the pain in his chest was worse as he turned and didn't feel Dean on the other side of his bed. They always shared a room, a bed when John wasn't there. Always shared kisses and other things when they were alone. Every time his cheek throbbed he remembered why he was alone, though he still ached to hold his older brother. His lover.

It was over an hour ago that he heard Dean go into his room, though he knew he wasn't getting any sleep either. He could hear Dean tossing and turning, the bed creaking, and he could hear a few sobs coming out of there too.

A few times he was nearly asleep, but then would hear Dean move again and the ache in his chest would start all over again. Sitting up, Sam leaned against the head board, crossing his arms over his stomach.

“Dean.” He called out, listening for Deans footsteps before his door opened.

“Yea?”

“Come here.” He said, pointing to the bed.

Deans face was a mess of emotions as he did as he was asked, sitting on the bed before Sam made a motion for him to lay down.

“Sammy.”

“Neither of us are going to get any sleep if we're apart.” Sam said, laying back down, turning his back towards his brother.

“Yea.” Was all Dean said softly, moving a little, before settling.

Sam still ached for Deans arms around him, but he was able to fall asleep in just a few minutes, Deans snores already filling the room.

~*~

The next morning Sam woke slowly, realizing that his pillow was moving up and down slowly. Nearly jerking back, he calmed down enough to just remove himself from Deans chest, as to not wake the other. Looking him over, Sam felt the same ache as the night before, wanting nothing more than to just lay back down on him and forget it all. Tho the throb of his cheek made him stomach twist again.

Getting out of bed, he tried not to give in as Dean rolled over in his sleep, chasing Sams warmth.

Once he took another round of pills, he made his way to the kitchen, pulling things out for pancakes and eggs. Things were cooking nicely when Dean ambled into the kitchen. The elder moved quietly, making a pot off coffee before pulling out plates and forks.

“Sleep well?” He asked Sam softly.

“Yea, did you?”

“Well enough.”

Sam nodded a little, flipping another pancake and mixing the eggs.

Breakfast was a quiet affair before the two made their way to watching bad morning tv, Sam opting more for reading.

“How's your cheek?” Dean asked, his voice a little rough.

“Hurts.”

“Need ice?”

He thought about it for a moment, before nodding a little. “Might help.”

It only took Dean a few minutes before he was back, setting the bag next to Sam on the arm of the couch before sitting down again. Sam pressed it to his cheek, hissing a little but soon relaxed into it, letting the cool do its work.

The rest of the day was the same, neither boy saying much and then Sam telling Dean he could sleep in the same bed again that night.

Nearly a week passed like this, Sams cheek turning darker before it started to fade with some help of an oil that Dean bought him.

It was a week to the day since the accident that Sam made his decision.

Sam waited until Dean was relaxed on the couch, arm hooked over the back of it as he drank his pop slowly. After he put the can down, Sam scooted over the cushion and curled against the elders side, feeling him jump a little, his heart beating faster.

“Sammy?” He asked, nearly silent.

“I miss you, Dean.”

“I've missed you too.” He said, slowly putting his arm around Sams shoulders.

“What you did, it still hurts Dean. And I don't just mean physically.”

“I know baby boy, what I did was wrong. I should never have done it, you're so important to me and I did that to you.”

“Never again, Dean. You do it again and we're done, I don't care how much it hurts.”

“Never ever again.”

The two sat there for a while longer before they shut off the tv and climbed into bed, Sam settling into Deans arms.

“So much better.” Dean said softly into Sams hair.

“It is.” Sam agreed, humming as Dean rubbed his back.

“I'll make it up to you, I promise I will.”

“I know you will.” Sam said, looking up at him.

Dean reached out, running his thumb lightly over Sams cheek, leaning in when Sam gave the nod and gave him a slow kiss. It didn't last long, just long enough before Sam laid his head back on Deans chest.

“Good night, Dean.”

“Night, Sammy.”

They both fell asleep faster that night then they had all week.


End file.
